Royalty Music
by serpentine's fang
Summary: Mysteriously driven away from music. Rejected engagements. Runaway princess. Prince on a boy band. A secretive sister-in-law. What could be more surprising than...? Just read it and please review. Summary inside
1. Verse one

**Please bear with me. This is my first time writing a story based on anime but overall, this is actually my second story. Please enjoy.**

**SUMMARY:** Wanting to break free from the castle walls that imprisoned her, she created a genius plan to escape. A princess reported missing for how many days/months. She was actually taking comfort on the neighbouring country. There she met a hot leader of a famous boy band who actually hid something blue within his blood. Will love blossom between them? What will happen to the man to whom she was engaged into? Will she show the other side of her which has been unknown to others?

ROYALTY MUSIC

VERSE ONE

"I need another story… My life gets kinda boring…"

-OneRepublic-

**MIKAN SAKURA**

POV

"I, princess of one of the two most famous kingdoms in the entire universe pledge to be at all times decent. As the future and only heir to the throne of Alice Kingdom, I will do my best to continue whatever the present King and Queen may leave me and serve our country well with the entire legacy passed onto me. I will have the initiative to start the change for the better –a change that may somehow serve as an inspirational doing. I will never ever let our country fall. That I promise you"

That was the words I said back when I was still fifteen years old –a young obedient girl who always say 'yes' to whatever her mom and dad says. And that was the promise which I found unfair and hard to fulfil because honestly and frankly, I never wanted to be a princess. With power comes great responsibility. I love the power part, yes, but not to the point where I'll lose myself into it. But I hate the responsibility part. Outside, people always see me smiling. Dad and mom aka the King and Queen said that it was only natural for public image. Still deep inside, I hate it. I hate to be plastic!

I so dislike when people see me for the fake me –the girl who always smiles and who never shows any sign of her weakness, sorrows or problems. All I want is to be myself and let them see the real me inside. I don't want to fake just as how much I don't want people to pretend and hide what they feel inside.

Sunday morning and all was well, except for maybe later. January 1, it's my eighteenth birthday and the announcement of something gloomy and ugly. I hate my life more because of this. Is it wrong to wish to just die? I can't believe it. What does he have any way that why of all people he's the one being chosen? Is he hot? Is he smart? Is he rich –well, obviously.

The Nogi clans are descendant of rich and pampered people since the early periods of the kingdom. And since the old times, their bloodline has always been side-by-side by my lineage. My only other question is why of all my grandparents and parents, it was me who was chosen to marry one of them? Mom had a choice who she wants to marry. My great grandma lets my grandma choose who she wants to spend the rest of her life with. But why me, I don't get to have my freedom? When will be able to taste it? When I'm dead? Hah! Then better yet to die now.

The only thing and time when I'm free is through music. I express myself in various ways with it. I can be who I want to be –myself. The other problem now is that music is ban in the palace. They say that royalty should act royalty and music is not part of being royal and decent. I totally disagree and stated my reason but dad and mom I mean the King and Queen still wouldn't listen to me. I tried hiding my guitars a lot of times and a lot of times my secret has been revealed. Now, their securities are much tighter. Gah! I don't get this at all. Their rules are so senseless. **sigh** But I guess that's life –not all you want you can get.

END of POV

Preparing for the very big event this evening, Mikan together with her private and most talented and known stylists and dressers in the world have been pulling her here and there, make-up here and there, blower here and measure there. The group gave out their very best as told to them by the Queen so as to give Mikan a good impression from the people and from the family of whom she'll be engaged into.

FAST FORWARD…

After Mikan was introduced to everyone, she was now busy dancing with the rest of the boys / princes of other countries invited by the Queen. Now, the only missing person was the man of whom she'll be destined or is it really destiny. Tired from too much dancing, she finally stopped and went to get some punch when a masqueraded lad went near him.

"Seems like you've been dumped again, sis," Prince Tsubasa, her cousin who likes calling her sis, said after revealing his identity.

She gave out a small smile and placed down her glass. "What's up with the mask? You look really ridiculous"

Tsubasa just smiled. "You haven't answered me yet"

"Well, it's actually better if that arrogant bastard won't come," Mikan replied with a smirk, "I don't care at all. It's best he's not here" With that, she left her sneering cousin to breathe the fresh air outside.

"Same o'le Mikan," he muttered before taking the opposite direction.

As she stepped out the glass door towards the lush green grass, the gentle night breeze greeted her fair skin making her light pink gown to gently go with the wind. She was swallowing the peacefulness inside when she heard soft music being played using the violin. Missing and lusting for music, she followed the soft melody. It led her to their only Sakura tree in the middle of their courtyard.

Since it was dark, she could not decipher the identity of the person playing. But the person, sensing that someone was near, stopped playing.

"Oh please, don't stop," Mikan said, motioning to sit beside that person. Nothing but silence and the gentle wind was heard.

"All my life, I dreaded for music," she continued, hoping to break the ice and the tension building up. She took a deep breath. Feeling that the person was listening, she went on with what she wanted to say.

"Of course you already know that in the palace, well, in my palace music is forbidden. They said that it's not what decent princesses and royalties do," she gave out a lady-like chuckle. "That's why when I heard you play, it was really nice," she looked at the person even though she knew that knowing the real identity was hard because of the very minute light available. "Please don't stop," she said again or more like requested.

Minutes of silence ruled again before sounds of violin was heard. She heaved a sigh and muttered the words, "Thank you"

Minutes pass and the musician stopped playing. The person breathes out. "You should go back," a man's voice said

"Oh, so you're a guy," she answered

He smirked and she smiled a little. She stood up and said "Thank you" again before taking her leave. But a few metres away, she turned back and a faint light suddenly appeared into him, letting her take a very few seconds to see a blurry face of him because of the distance. Few things are certain –he's hot, he's raven and he has crimson eyes.

Taking her part and blending with the others in the party once again, she came just in the nick of time where the family of her supposed-to-be future husband arrives and was introduced.

He has golden hair and deep azure eyes. He looks gentle and nice like a girl like his father. Heck! They look almost the same –the hair, the figure and almost with the face. He looks cute but not hot. He's gorgeous but his really not that attracting. Meanwhile, the girl right beside him which Mikan thinks as his sister is totally the opposite of him. She has jet black hair like the man she saw in the courtyard earlier. Unlike her brother, instead of blue, she has boring violet orbs and almost looks like a tough and dangerous boy because of his boy-cut styled hair. She's about her age.

Queen Yuka greeted the three of them with a very big smile that looks really faked. While Mikan's dad just acted and looked natural with his normal way of greeting –no smile but totally gentle inside.

"Welcome Narumi," Queen Yuka started while hugging Mikan's so-called future father-in-law, "and who might this two cute youngsters be." She continued with a wink.

"Could this be Ruka?" King Izumi said, giving the golden boy a pat on the shoulders

"Nice to meet you King Izumi," the boy greeted

"How fast you grow, dear boy," he replied, "tell me your age"

"Nineteen, your Majesty," Ruka answered while bowing. Mikan, in a distance just rolled both her eyes while Tsubasa was laughing so hard inside after seeing his beloved cousin's impression on her future husband.

"No need to be formal with me. After all, I'm your father-in-law after tonight," the king uttered. The boy just nods as he bows.

"Is this your sister?" he said, changing his direction of sight to the raven-haired girl. Ruka gave him a small sound signifying a 'yes.'

"What's your name, dear?" It was Yuka's turn to ask after greeting the children's father

"Hotaru," the girl said plainly. Yuka cleared her throat as if offended or more like disgusted of her manners. Narumi also gave the throat-clearing sound after the Queen.

"Where are your manners Hotaru?" he said, giving his daughter an indirect reprimand.

"I'm sorry you're Highness," she forcefully uttered, bowing and asking for apology to the Queen. Yuka just smiled, "No, it's alright"

Obscurely looking from left to right, after seeing what she was looking for, Yuka quickly went and pulled Mikan towards the newly arrived guest for introduction who happens to be the VIP of tonight's party besides the birthday celebrant which is the princess Mikan.

"Let me introduce to you my daughter, Mikan Sakura," the Queen said

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the lad greeted as he took her hand, bowed low his head but his eyes fixed on her face and planted a kiss on her fair knuckles. She abruptly took her hands away after the kiss.

"And to you," she disgustingly replied as she obscurely wiped her hands with the side of her dress. But because of what she felt that the Queen was actually staring at her intensely, she stopped. She grabbed both sides of her skirt and bowed to the guest. "I mean, I'm pleased to meet you too," she vehemently mentioned.

Ruka, then, brought out his right hand. Without a choice and not wanting to disappoint her family to the other guests, Mikan took the hand. He then placed his other hand in her waist as she sets her left to his shoulder and in no time, they both started dancing. If it were for Mikan, it wasn't romantic at all but if it were the others watching, it was really breathtaking. Unknown to all of them, "hn," a raven haired lad carrying a violin smirked from afar as he boringly looked at the two said-to-be lovebirds dancing.

(AN: Remember when Tsubasa said "Seems like you've been dumped _again_, sis." There's actually an explanation to it…)

* * *

**NATSUME HYUUGA**

Not wanting to care for anything, this personality seems like the total opposite of our princess. Feeling like he knows everything which in fact is true, he always tries to escape the palace until such time that the King and Queen gave up searching, giving him tight securities since he could anyway still escape. As long as their only heir will be safe, they gave him the freedom to do and go where he wants.

Having the passion and the talent for music, in no time Natsume formed his own band in their place and in fact their band became the no. 1 band all throughout. Of course, the King and Queen were so proud to their only son. But one time, one day, a big news hit them most importantly Natsume. The King and Queen found it hard to explain it to him since he was only sixteen that time. They thought and figured out that maybe he wouldn't understand and they were right.

"Natsume, dear, can you come to our room tonight? Dad and me have something to tell you," Queen Kaoru, his mom said. Natsume nods.

Night came and after dinner, Natsume went to their room as said to him by his mom earlier.

KNOCKKNOCK

"Come in," his dad powerfully said

As he enters, he saw his mom and dad sitting in their most delicate position. His mom was brushing her hair while standing. His dad, meanwhile, was sitting on their own huge couch.

"Sit with me, dear boy," his dad said while tapping the side of the chair. He did what he was told. Natsume saw his mom took a deep gulp as his father cleared his throat.

"Son, it will still be your last choice, okay," his dad started. He nods. His father continued, "I want you to say whether you like the idea or not. You…" he was cut by his wife.

"You see, Queen Yuka and I have been friends for how many years already. We were like sisters and we decided ever since you were born to be," she took a deep breath, "engaged to her baby and she was blessed to have a baby girl"

"What? You want me to marry someone I don't know?" he questioned or more like yelled

"Son, no need to be angry, like I said it'll be your last choice," his father stated

"Okay. And I say 'no'" he yelled before exiting his parents' room.

FAST FORWARD…

"Natsume," his mom knocked on his room. He gave out a small moan meaning I'm up.

Through the three years, his relationship with his parents was becoming worse. He became arrogant, cold, distant and very annoying. The little value he has of obedience finally disappeared. He became timid but extremely clever.

"Come on, honey, you need to prepare. Of course, we still need to give Queen Yuka and King Izumi our best impressions. There are no excuses for being late," her mother added.

After a few moments, Natsume was already out with his violin case.

"What's up with the violin? It's not like you'll be performing there," the King asked his son

"I brought this violin with me not because I think I'll be performing but because I think it'll be boring," he coolly answered.

"Natsume, where are your manners?" his mom said, shocked of the appearance he just showed them.

"Look, I'll act nice out there if you let me bring this violin," he uttered. The aura was getting dangerous and the maids nearby slowly backed out. Giving up, his mom said yes.

FAST FORWARD…

In the party, for him, he was correct that the party was boring. So, he decided to go out instead that even in the introduction of the princess Sakura, he wasn't there. He found solitary in a Sakura tree that lies in the middle of the Sakura's courtyard. There, he brought out his violin and started playing Canon by Johann Pachelbel.

Feeling the music inside, he slowly closed both his eyes. He only stopped playing when he felt someone's presence.

"Oh please, don't stop," a girl's voice said said, motioning to sit beside him. He guessed that maybe it was her, the princess of whom he was engaged into at first. He said nothing. Nothing but silence and the gentle wind was heard.

"All my life, I dreaded for music," she said again, obviously hoping to break the ice and the tension building up. She took a deep breath.

"Of course you already know that in the palace, well, in my palace music is forbidden. They said that it's not what decent princesses and royalties do," she gave out a lady-like chuckle. "That's why when I heard you play, it was really nice," she looked at Natsume even though she knew that knowing the real identity was hard because of the very minute light available. "Please don't stop," she said again or more like requested.

Minutes of silence ruled again before he started playing. She heaved a sigh and muttered the words, "Thank you"

Minutes pass and the musician stopped playing. Natsume breathes out. "You should go back," he finally said.

"Oh, so you're a guy," she answered

He smirked and she smiled a little. She stood up and said "Thank you" again before taking her leave. But a few metres away, he saw her looking back at him.

'So, she's the one, huh? She actually looks… alright'

Minutes after and he finally decided to go back inside, he placed back his violin in its proper case and started walking away; obviously wanting to see her again. But what greeted him was her dancing with the man of whom she is now engaged with.

"Hn," he said. 'That's supposed to be my place,' he continued in his mind, 'But I guess it's much better this way'

Moments pass and the people started to go to their respective homes and countries. His father and mother called for him for them to return but as the three of them were about to leave the gates, Queen Yuka, King Izumi and the princess Mikan met them accidentally as they too were about to go back to the castle.

"Queen Kaoru, long time not seeing you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to welcome you earlier, I didn't know you came," Yuka greeted them

"It's alright Yuka," Kaoru replied while changing her gaze to the brunette, "This must be Princess Mikan?"

"I'm pleased to meet you Queen Kaoru," Mikan greeted. Kaoru just smile.

"This young lad also here is my son-" Kaoru couldn't finish her sentence since Natsume wasn't there already. "My apologies, I guess he uhmm,"

"It's okay Queen Kaoru. I guess young Natsume is already restless to go home. Maybe he's tired and the two of you are too. Anyway, it's getting late. You should go home soon too," King Izumi said. Both the Hyuuga King and Queen just smiled and nod before continuing their walk as the three Sakura went on with the opposite direction.

In the carriage

"You shouldn't be like that Natsume," her mom said, looking intently at the raven sitting beside her.

"Hn," was the only obvious word he could say

**NOTE:** Sorry for the wrong grammars. I don't usually double check my pieces. And sorry for the long chapter (if it really is long), I'll try my best to make it shorter next time. Please review

**Lyrics used from the song** Secrets by OneRepublic


	2. Verse two

**SUMMARY:** Wanting to break free from the castle walls that imprisoned her, she created a genius plan to escape. A princess reported missing for how many days/months. She was actually taking comfort on the neighbouring country. There she met a hot leader of a famous boy band who actually hid something blue within his blood. Will love blossom between them? What will happen to the man to whom she was engaged into? Will she show the other side of her which has been unknown to others?

ROYALTY MUSIC

VERSE TWO

"The Great Escape"

-Boys like Girls-

**MIKAN SAKURA**

A year after her engagement ceremony and one more year before her wedding will take place. Feeling as if she couldn't take it anymore, feeling like she really needs her freedom before she finally loses it, she devised an escape plan that is going to take effect tonight. She gathered a very few of her faithful followers and all of them assembled in the same famous tree. Only her two personal maids and her personal driver were there but nevertheless, she was happy. Why? She's happy that at least, she has a driver to carry out her plans.

"Okay, it's going to be like this…" she started. The three listened to her carefully and all of them agreed. After they all discussed the idea, all of them dispersed.

Afternoon came but Mikan was not in herself. She felt weak, yes and frail. The King and Queen were both worried on her condition. It was all a sudden. Nevertheless, they allowed her not to eat with them during dinner. Mikan just asked for her food to be delivered in her room. Both of her parents agreed, suspecting nothing bad about her. So, all night she stayed in her room.

KNOCKKNOCK

"Come in," she frailly said and a woman with frilly white clothes and black apron came inside with a huge trolley that supposes to be containing her dinner with white tablecloth that reaches the ground. Mikan smiled.

"It's time, Mikan-hime," the girl said and she playfully nods.

After the girl gave Mikan her dinner, she fixes the plate back to the trolley before going outside. Both the securities outside her room did not suspect a thing about the girl going out with the trolley. A few moments later and the power supply was turned off –everything, from the lights to the cameras to the detectors, everything. The King and Queen who were constantly eating their dinner panicked inside but as they were trained, they didn't panic outside and just went on with their hearty dinner.

Meanwhile, a man who was previously chatting with the guards raiding on the big castle gates was now in his truck. As he closes the door, he turned to the backseat to see a cloaked woman sitting. A few seconds later and the cloaked woman finally revealed herself.

"Well done your highness, where do you want to go this time?" her driver said looking at the mirror to see the person sitting

"Anywhere, we could go to the nearest country possible. I just want to savour this moment, no need to go that far," she answered

"As you wish, Mikan-hime," the driver replied as he started the engine and away they went before the power supply turned on.

Meanwhile, at the palace after the power supply turned on, the King and Queen immediately stopped what they were doing and quickly went upstairs to check on Mikan. Seeing that there was a bulge on the bed, at first Yuka did not suspect anything. But as she was about to close the door, she opened it again and went near the bed with Izumi. She slowly uncovered the blanket and found it to be pillows and not Mikan.

"Mikan!" Yuka shouted, unable to contain her shock.

In an instant, the King ordered the guards to search for her as he calmed the sobbing Queen lying in his daughter's sheets. The guards immediately followed the King's command. "What if something might happen to our only daughter, Izumi? I can't take that loss," the Queen wept.

Izumi patted his wife's back. "She's going to be alright. Our Mikan is brave. I know she'll be alright"

Kilometres away, Mikan could already here the warning bells being produced signifying of her escape. Nevertheless, instead of worrying, she was happy.

Hour after hour of travelling, they finally arrived to the nearest place possible. They looked for a suitable inn to rest and found one of all quite intriguing. She asked her driver to pull off. He follows. And after he placed down Mikan's entire luggage, she ordered him to go back. He refused at first but she explained that maybe it might cause them to suspect about his presence so without a choice, he agreed.

Slowly, she placed all of her things inside the building before going to the information's desk. She was about to get her keys to be able to rest in her comfy room when a girl's voice said "no" from behind. She turned around and saw someone much unexpected.

"I won't be taking an escapee in my inn especially if that escapee is a princess to whom my brother is married," a familiar raven-haired girl uttered once again, crossing both her arms.

"H Hotaru" Mikan said stuttering, "Please allow me to explain"

"Hn," she said as she turn around and giving her a signal to follow her.

Hotaru led her to her manager's room. There, she sat on her huge black chair and motioned for Mikan to sit on the couch. Though Mikan knew that she should be treated a little bit nicely because of her rank, nevertheless, she humbled herself for she knew she was greatly embarrassed. Minutes of silence had passed.

"Aren't you going to explain?" emotionless Hotaru asked

"Well, you see, I'm not doing this to escape my duties but merely to give myself even a small time to be free and experience what normal kids experience every day," Mikan started

"So, it's still like escaping from your duties, isn't it?"

"Well, yes and no," Mikan uttered, regaining her composure

"Hn, answer this question for me, will you?" Hotaru questioned while raising a brow. Mikan just nods.

"Do you love my brother?"

"Well, I don't know"

"Again, I repeat, do you love my brother or not?" she repeated

"I said I don't know," Mikan answered her again, raising her voice a little.

"Can't you get it?" Hotaru sighs, "My question is do you love my brother and it is answered in yes or no and not I don't know. Simple questions you can't answer, what kind of princess are you? Don't tell me you're going to run your country like this. You won't be able to run it smoothly if your answer is a big I don't kno-," Hotaru continued.

"I don't love him. There, are you happy? How could all of you force me to love a person I only met one night?" Mikan butted Hotaru's sentence. The raven just heaved out a sigh.

"I totally understand what you meant," she said under her breath, hoping the brunette couldn't hear it. Sadly, she did. So, with a confusing face and a raised brow, she turned towards the raven-haired girl standing before her.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing," Hotaru simply answered. She turned her head up to meet her chocolate gaze. Truth to be told, her face showed no hint of emotion but her eyes should otherwise. There was sadness evident in those big violet orbs. Mikan cleared her throat, hoping to break the uneasy atmosphere.

"So, will you please just show me my room? I won't be staying here for free if that's what bothers you and if you're really that heartless, you can tell mom and dad that I'm here tomorrow. Not now since I'm tired. I just want to rest, please," Mikan begged.

"Very well," the other replied and quickly stood up and showed Mikan her room. She left afterwards.

After taking a warm bath, she immediately fell asleep.

The next day, as she woke up, her breakfast was already served in the table that lies beside her bed. She was quite surprised for she did not order anyone to send her breakfast. But because of her grumbling stomach, it gave her no choice but to accept the food being served to her.

**EXPLANATION of her ESCAPE:**

Mikan intentionally pretended to be sick for her to stay in her room and for her dinner to be served. In terms of how she acted or fool the King and Queen of her body temperature and illness was unknown but it was part of her escape plan.

Meanwhile, as her parents were taking their dinner downstairs, she was busy preparing and arranging her needed essentials for her stay to whatever place she'll go. In the verge of her intent arranging, a knock was heard in her door. She quickly kicked her bag to the bottom of her bed and lie on her bed to continue faking her sickness state.

"Come in," she frailly said and a woman with frilly white clothes and black apron came inside with a huge trolley that supposes to be containing her dinner with white tablecloth that reaches the ground. Mikan heaved out a sigh when she saw that it was just Meru, one of her personal servants who knew about her escape plan. Mikan smiled.

"It's time, Mikan-hime," Meru said and Mikan playfully nods.

After she gave Mikan her dinner, she fixes the plate back to the trolley as Mikan put her pillows on top of the other before covering it with her blanket. She then placed her bags at the bottom of the trolley before her going inside too. Take note that the white cloth reaches the ground which means that it was safe for her to hide beneath it since she couldn't be seen as Meru pushes the trolley towards the kitchen. After Mikan was able to hide at the bottom, Meru finally left the room. Both the securities outside her room did not suspect a thing about Meru. A few moments later and the power supply was turned off –everything, from the lights to the cameras to the detectors, everything. It was turned off by Sheena, one of the three who knows Mikan's plan.

The two were already at the kitchen that time and Mikan was already slowly putting on her cloak. She used the kitchen door to escape.

The King and Queen who were constantly eating their dinner panicked inside but as they were trained, they didn't panic outside and just went on with their hearty dinner.

Meanwhile, a man, Teru, who was previously chatting with the guards raiding on the big castle gates, was now in his truck when he senses that Mikan was already outside the main gate. As he closes the door, he turned to the backseat to see a cloaked woman sitting. A few seconds later and the cloaked woman finally revealed herself, revealing a smiling Mikan. Few moments after, when Meru finally arrived to the kitchen after helping Mikan escape, Sheena turned back on the power supply before quickly exiting the control room so as to let no one suspect anything.

NOTE: Please review

**Lyrics used from the song**The Great Escape by Boys like Girls


	3. Verse three

**SUMMARY:** Wanting to break free from the castle walls that imprisoned her, she created a genius plan to escape. A princess reported missing for how many days/months. She was actually taking comfort on the neighbouring country. There she met a hot leader of a famous boy band who actually hid something blue within his blood. Will love blossom between them? What will happen to the man to whom she was engaged into? Will she show the other side of her which has been unknown to others?

ROYALTY MUSIC

VERSE THREE

"It's the morning of your very first day"

-Taylor Swift-

**GENERAL**

"Hey, wake up idiot," Hotaru said after surprisingly bursting inside her room

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked shockingly

"I decided not to tell the King and Queen since I've kind of like felt regretful of the fact of me forcing you to marry someone you don't even know and want," Hotaru stated emotionlessly. Mikan bowed her head low, embarrassed as she recalled her sudden confession of how she truly felt towards her engagement. Still, she forced herself to give out even a small smile to lighten up the atmosphere.

"I'm not yet finish idiot. Because of that, you are going to do what I want you to do. You can repay your debt in that way," she continued before walking away, leaving Mikan shocked and surprised. But as Hotaru was about to close the door, "Hurry up or you'll be late for school, your uniform is already in your wardrobe"

"Gah! You sound more like an ordinary mom I see in typical movies than a friend," Mikan commented

"Did I say we're friends?" she asked harshly. Mikan, who was taken aback and took it, obviously as an insult, finally opposed her.

"Watch your tongue, Hotaru Nogi," she said, her voice with full conviction like a true Queen reprimanding her subjects.

"I'm sorry your highness," Hotaru mocked, "If you don't want my tactics of treating you, you can peacefully go out of this inn"

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I'm sorry. I'm not in myself, I-I, this is just way too normal for me," Mikan uttered, apologizing after realizing what she just said and did.

"Well, I thought you want to experience what normal kids experience every day?" Hotaru answered her, making Mikan turn back to her and form a smile of amusement.

"What about you? Aren't you going to attend school and anyway, who's going to pay my tuition fees?" Mikan asked out of the blue when realization hit her.

"Don't worry. I'll still be attending school. In terms of your tuition fees, the school has these allowances. You can pay me after you get yours. BTW, it'll be eight hundred per month just for the school fees. If you're asking for the total debt you owe me every month, it'll sum up to one thousand three hundred," Hotaru answered her with her unsurprisingly cold and distant attitude. "In US dollars, of course," she continued. Mikan's mouth burst wide open as she jaw-dropped, unable to speak even a single letter as if her mouth is plastered in that way.

"If you have more questions to ask, ask later. For now, I don't want to be late because of you and if ever I'll be, your debt shall be doubled for this month. Just pray that you," Hotaru said, using her pointing finger to point at the stiff Mikan, "and I," she pointed herself before continuing and slamming the door shut, "aren't going to be classmates"

Mikan cringes in fear. She wasn't expecting for her to be that super harsh, as in raised to the googol power. I mean it's true that she wanted to be treated normal but at least treated normal in a sense that her dignity and rights aren't deprived away from her. She heaved a sigh. Looking at the clock that hung above her bed, it read 6:07 am.

"Oh dear, class starts 7:30. I need to hurry," with that, she quickly finishes her breakfast which was interrupted by the Ice Princess before entering her personal bathroom to bathe herself.

At about twenty-three minutes after, she was already brushing her auburn hair that reaches the shoulders with her uniform on. Though how much she knew that her mom would die of heart attack if she sees her in that way, nevertheless, she also knew her mom isn't here. For the first time, she looks normal in her normal uniform clothes and not a princess-like image in her lacy gowns at all.

Her uniform is composed of a mini checkered red skirt that hung inches above her knees and a normal-sleeved, collared blouse, showing her curves, typical plain white socks and black shoes. Having the urge, she decided to tie her hair in pigtails using her personal red ribbons. She looked herself again at her full-body mirror and found herself satisfied with her appearance. Overall, she's cute and she's gorgeous and extremely hot.

She quickly ran downstairs, hoping that Hotaru hasn't left yet. Unfortunate for her, she already did. With new and unfriendly faces, new routes and a whole new life, she found it hard and difficult to even ask for a car to take her to her destined place. The workers of the inn didn't even have the heart to even answer her plea about transportation means, the fare and the likes.

Heaving a sigh after realizing that more of these situations are soon to come, she finally enters the big gates of her school using feet since cars already have their specific routes and none of them has a route that passes through or beside her school.

The school's estate was quite bigger than the Alice Academy version they had back in the kingdom. Little by little, enthusiasm arouse in her. Losing not a single second, she immediately went to look for the principal's office. She asked one of the guards in the school who happily told her the right direction. She smiled back.

After talking with the guard, she is now walking on the quiet hallways, towards the door of the principal's office of the said building. At her right was the vast field where a lot of students, mostly comprised with boys, are playing soccer. She enthusiastically observed and looked at them. _I hope I could also experience something as happy as this_

She continued with her walk until she finally reached the right door with a sign plastered 'the principal's office.' She was about to turn open the knob when someone from inside pushed it open, making her butt fell to the ground. She looked up to see a pair of familiar crimson orbs staring down at her.

She immediately stood up and dusted off her uniform. She was expecting for a heartfelt sorry from the boy but nothing came. He said nothing but there was a smirk forming in his blood red lips as he walked further away from her. Mikan was about to say something to him when a lad from one of the group of students playing soccer shouted at her.

"Watch out!"

She immediately turned to see a furious soccer ball flying towards her direction. She closed both her eyes, expecting for a hardcore impact on her but nothing came.

Mikan slowly opened both her eyes only to see the same raven-haired lad with those raging gentle red eyes pinning her on the wall, his face only a few inches from her. His smell and his breath enticing her, luring her to do something she couldn't understand. Trailing at his eyes, it showed with so much concern. Then realization hit her, could this boy be the reason that she didn't receive any crash? Did he voluntarily do it to protect her from the ball and thus hurting himself in return?

She couldn't say a single word as much as she couldn't move a single muscle of her body. The guy kept on looking intently at her as if he is reading her thoughts. They stayed like that for God knows how long, plastered in that kind of position. The students went on with their play but you could sense that if given the time, they would look at the two. Girls in the field started whispering and murmuring something to the person beside them.

"Kya! It's Natsume-sama!"

Another group of girls came running towards them from a turn on the left side corner of the building. As the girls were a few meters from where the two are situated, they immediately stopped their tracks and their screams and silently started talking to each other. Never did they know that both Mikan and the raven-haired lad could hear their whispers.

"That's Natsume-sama, right? Then who's that girl that he is currently pinning?" said a random girl

"Maybe she's the new girl from class 2-B" replied the other

"Oh, then, what's her affair with our Natsume?" asked by another

"I don't know" a random girl answered

"Why is he pinning her?" asked by the same girl

"I don't know" a girl answered

Disturbed by them, he immediately released her, placed both his hands inside his pockets and walked to the direction opposite to where the fan girls came from. He paused when he heard her say "Thank you" but continued walking afterwards. She, having no concerns with the staring and confused girls whatsoever, smiled at them before going inside the said office, leaving the girls more confused.

Note: Please review and thank you to those who reviewed. I'm sorry for the wrong grammars, I rarely recheck my sentences and grammars.

**Lyrics used from the song**Fifteen by Taylor Swift


	4. Verse four

**SUMMARY:** Wanting to break free from the castle walls that imprisoned her, she created a genius plan to escape. A princess reported missing for how many days/months. She was actually taking comfort on the neighbouring country. There she met a hot leader of a famous boy band who actually hid something blue within his blood. Will love blossom between them? What will happen to the man to whom she was engaged into? Will she show the other side of her which has been unknown to others?

ROYALTY MUSIC

VERSE FOUR

"…see you again"

-James Taylor-

**GENERAL**

After talking with the principal who happens to be a friend of both her parents, she excused herself as her new adviser picked her up to lead her to her new classroom. No one except for the principal, Hotaru and the crimson-eyed lad knew her true identity. She used her father's mother maiden name which is Yukihira during her stay for who knows how long.

"Good morning Mikan-chan, welcome to Alice Academy," Misaki, her new adviser greeted her. He is neither gay nor oversweet. In fact, it's the exact opposite. He's hot, he's serious and he has fan girls all over the campus. Mikan smiled.

The next thing that happened, they both exited the principal's office and started walking on the quiet hallways. The both of them stopped when they were already in front of a large wooden door. Misaki turned to her.

"You may come in once I call your name," he said. Mikan simply nods. With that, Misaki left her outside to greet his restless students inside.

"Good morning class," he started. Everyone was quiet, afraid that their teacher might catch them doing unnecessary things. They knew that if he does, they would be sent to the fiery punishment of detention. They shivered in fear. Misaki, meanwhile, noticed this behaviour and felt pity for his students. He clapped both his hands to ease the tension.

"Today, class, we'll have a new student. Please come in and introduce yourself."

Taking that as her cue, a brunette with hazel eyes stepped inside the room. Guys start to drool and whistle while girls gave their best in giving her death glares. Despite the eerie sensation, she just smiled to them, worsening the condition. She sighs.

"Mikan Sa –I mean, Mikan Yukihira! I'm pleased to meet you. Please take care of me," she simply said before bowing.

Misaki nods before looking at the dazed students. "Ah… Do you have any questions for Miss Yukihira?"

A lot, mostly boys, raised their hands. Misaki sweat dropped as well as Mikan.

"What instrument does she play?" one guy asked.

"I play a lot of instrument but dominantly guitar," Mikan calmly answered. Then, another series of senseless questions were shot to her. She calmly replied them up until the last person. But the last question totally caught her off-guard.

"Do you have any boyfriend or fiancé? You kind of looked like the princess of Alice Kingdom," one curious lad questioned. The class became quiet to examine her closely. After minutes of silence, Mikan broke it with a laugh.

"Really, I'm flattered," she excused but everyone were still looking closely at her. She clears her throat. "Well, I'm sorry but I'm not the princess. But anyway, yes, I don't have a boyfriend but I do have a fiancé."

All the boys frowned while the girls smirked in victory. "But he broke up with me and told our parents to stop the engagement," she continued. The guys then shout hooray as it was the girls turn to pout. Then, everyone broke to noises.

"You know what, that guy is an idiot! Who would want to break up with a girl like you?" one of the guys said. Mikan couldn't hold her laugh. They were so noisy that it unknowingly woke a raven-haired lad sleeping at the back with his manga on his face.

He glared at everyone except a certain beauty standing in front. Everyone became quiet. No one dares argue with their prince.

"Oi, will you just sit already and be quiet so that the others will shut up?" he gently said. Everyone was shocked. Well, it was a first. Mikan gave him a smile and turn to Misaki beside her.

"Ah… Sensei, where will I sit?" she sweetly asked. Misaki looked around before pointing at the seat beside the raven-haired lad. Mikan nods. The rest of the class gulped. No one was ever allowed to seat on that place simply because the raven haired lad wouldn't want to. The class only watch Mikan in horror as she take steps towards her seat. Even Misaki was nervous. The raven-haired lad, meanwhile, with his shoulders hanging on his chair and his feet dangling on his desk, his eyes were boringly fixed in front, not minding the nearing brunette.

When Mikan was already standing beside him, she asked the boy gently. "Can I sit beside you?"

He didn't answer. She knew it was rude to just sit there without asking the person. So, she kept on standing beside him, waiting for his answer. The class sweat dropped. After minutes of waiting and still got no answer, she starts to back away. She was about to take the first step in backing when someone held her hand tight and pulled her. Because of the sudden impact, she was about to fall on the edge of the chair but someone was too fast to aid her.

The impact was not the pain brought by the edgy wooden chair but by a soft lap of someone. She looked around to see her classmates gaping and gasping. Mikan turned around to see a raven-haired lad with crimson orbs. Then, realization hit her. She was sitting on the same person's lap. She quickly stood up and bowed low.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

The raven-haired lad merely gave an "hn" before ushering her to sit down beside him. Everyone's mouth grew wider but Mikan shrugged all of them off. She turned to the person beside her and brought out her hand. "Mikan Yukihira," she introduced again. Everyone was expecting him to ignore but their expectations went wrong. The lad brought out his hand and shook hers. "Natsume Hyuuga," he answered.

**Lyrics used from the song**You've got a friend by James Taylor


	5. Verse five

**SUMMARY:** Wanting to break free from the castle walls that imprisoned her, she created a genius plan to escape. A princess reported missing for how many days/months. She was actually taking comfort on the neighbouring country. There she met a hot leader of a famous boy band who actually hid something blue within his blood. Will love blossom between them? What will happen to the man to whom she was engaged into? Will she show the other side of her which has been unknown to others?

ROYALTY MUSIC

VERSE FIVE

"I'm so scared… but I don't show it"

-Lenka-

**GENERAL**

Everything that day seems to run down smoothly though once in a while, Mikan receives tons of death glares and threats from different girls of different year levels. Nonetheless, she kept her calm and never retort back to their nasty comments. She believes in the saying, a dog barks only to people they don't know. They don't know her so it's usual for them to spread rude rumors about her. Not that she really cares anyway.

Physics period came and a weird looking brown-haired teacher with a stuffed frog hanging on his shoulder entered the classroom. Everyone settled to their seats, some nervously playing with their fingers, trying to avoid their teacher's heavy glare.

"I heard there's a new student in class," he started. His voice heavily resonated across the room. The atmosphere was getting heavier and heavier as the class gulped and nodded in unison, well, excluding two certain people which are Natsume and Mikan. Well, as usual, he was just sleeping with his face covered with a manga as she, having nothing else left to do, merely looked at the ceiling with boredom.

"Well, isn't she going to stand up and introduce herself?" he asked. Everyone turned to look at her direction. And when she finally noticed the whole class staring at her, her bubble of thoughts suddenly popped as she went back to Earth. Finally noticing what she had failed to do, she stood up with a smile.

"I'm Mikan Yukihira," she said before sitting down. Upon sitting, Natsume lowered the manga just enough so he could watch her take her seat. Seeing her idiotic face, he mumbled something inaudible before raising it back up and went back to sleeping once again.

After Mikan introduced herself, Jinno, their Physics teacher, merely uttered a "hn" before proceeding to today's lesson –component method. Mikan, knowing already the process of solving it and the basic principles of soh cah toa, decided to go back where she had left. Right! Staring blankly in the ceiling, hoping to arrange her thoughts and devised another plan as to how she's going to explain all these to her worried parents. But she seems to forget something. Of course, there'll always be Jinno to ruin her perfectly made bubble of plans.

"Yukihira!" Jin-Jin with chibi horns yelled, making the other lunatic girls to laugh at her. They all know what would happen if you make Jinno-sensei mad and it's definitely not good. But Mikan didn't know, did she? Well, of course. NOT! She's a new student, remember? So, being the innocent kid, she stood up upon the call of her teacher, completely aware of a certain group of girls' laugh.

"Yukihira," _Geez, Jinno-sensei does have a knack of calling his students by their family names, doesn't he? _She thought inwardly. She beamed at him. Jinno's eyes twitched as he cleared his throat. "Answer the problem on the boar…" Mikan cut him off just before he could finish.

"From the given figure, umm, the final answer should've been 6 metres and 45 degrees northeast, taking that x and y both have positive signs," she answered, her voice and face with a tint of confidence. Everyone sweat dropped as the girls' jaw on the corner flung wide open. _And she didn't even give a second to look at the board! Geez! What a weirdo! _The girls all thought as they dramatically flipped their hair here and there while re-applying powder on their over-powdered face.

"Well, c correct," Jinno commented, trying not to flabbergast, thus looking like an idiot. The boys, meanwhile, only turned to Mikan with stars in their eyes. After witnessing her brilliance after seeing her beauty, only one thing crossed their minds: THEY SHOULD MAKE A FANCLUB FOR HER!

FAST FORWARD…

Second subject before dismissal, Misaki-sensei entered the room once again, not for homeroom but for Biology. And as he kept on blabbing about the reproductive system, two certain twins were nearing towards our cheerful brunette. One has straight midnight blue hair while the other has curly pink locks. Each with enthusiasm plastered on their faces, their lips curved into smiles.

"Mikan-chan," they started, bending low to see what she was actually doing. Well, obviously, she was stacking her books inside the bag surprisingly prepared to her by Hotaru. But upon hearing her name being mentioned, she turned up to see the twins. She beamed back.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well, I'm Nonoko and this here is my twin sister Anna," the girl with blue hair introduced.

"Hi Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan," Mikan replied, acknowledging them. Meanwhile, a certain raven-haired lad who is supposed to be sleeping obscurely leaned closer to hear what they were talking.

"Well, you see, the class prepared a small party for tomorrow and we'd like you to come attend. If you're insecure since you're new, you can come with us. We could personally fetch you in your house," Anna continued. Mikan thought about it for fleeting seconds and when she thought that she'd do nothing tomorrow afternoon, why not right?

"Sure," she replied with a smile.

"Great Mikan-chan! So, where are you living?" Nonoko asked.

"Well, I live at Hotaru's inn," she answered.

"You mean Imai?" they both asked in unison. She nods. There was an awkward silence afterwards.

"Oh, okay! So, we'll just get you tomorrow," Anna replied with a smile, breaking the awkward silence. Mikan nods once again. After that, the twins bid goodbye and returned to their original seats. Left with nothing to do, Mikan turned her head in front to see their teacher still blabbing about egg and sperm cells as if he seemingly doesn't care when his three students are talking about some party in the middle of his session. Mikan sighs.

"Oi," a certain male voice called from her side. She turned to see a raven-haired lad intently gawking at her.

"I never knew you lived with Imai," he continued.

"Why?" she asked, "Is there a problem with it?"

He didn't answer, just kept staring. Mikan, by then, grew more and more insecure towards his partner. I mean, she was grateful, yes, that he didn't act rudely towards her unlike what she heard from her classmates' gossips. But sometimes, like during lunch and recess times, she couldn't help but notice his usual stares towards her. It gave her major goose bumps as if she'd been followed by ghosts.

She cleared her throat, hoping to break the connection. Thankfully, it did.

FAST FORWARD…

As the bell resonated across the whole school, students started to pile on the hallways. And since there was a major stampede by the classroom's door, she decided to stay back and wait until everything was clear. The moment that it did, it was almost six. She sighs the second time. Sometimes, she thought if it was really purposefully done by the heartless girls who are jealous of her.

As she walks towards her locker, the halls were eerily quiet. Though scared, she pushed it at the back of her mind. _A princess never shows her subjects that she's scared because if she did, people might think she's not fit to rule a kingdom. _She remembered her mom said perfectly well.

After arranging her things inside her locker, she closed it and turned around only to see a certain girl with heavy make-up standing in front. She tried to stifle a gasp as she scrutinizes her. She was wearing the school skirt, checkered red, yet it was too small. It hung inches above her mid-thighs. The first three buttons of her blouse was left unbuttoned, showing her cleavage and half of her bra made of thin materials. _What a complete slut! _Mikan commented, disgusted of the creature in front of her. She wore a red headband with a massive ribbon as design on top of her silky grey hair. Behind her were two more Barbie dolls, one with brown hair, the other blond. But at least they were more decent compared to the one a metre ahead of her. Their blouses were properly buttoned and their skirts were at least longer. It's just that they were coated with heavy make-up and their bodies were filled with glittering accessories, almost sending Mikan blind. Again, she sighs.

"What do you want?" Mikan asked tiredly. The one with silky grey hair glared at her before spitting. Gladly, it landed a few nanometers from her shiny black shoes, still courtesy to Hotaru.

"Listen here, bitch, my name is Luna. I'm the future heiress of the almighty Luna Corporations. And as a piece of advice, if you don't want to go jobless in the future, be sure to stay away as much as possible from my future husband Natsume Hyuuga! Got that?" she scowled. _Ooh, scary! It would've been if only she really realized whom she was talking to._

"Are you always like that, Luna-chan? We're at the present right now and you always talk of the future," Mikan retorted. The other two girls tried not to chuckle with Mikan. Upon that comeback, Luna glared daggers at her, releasing a very dangerous aura. _I think I might've gone way too far, _Mikan thought as she gulped the lump in her throat. Luna sneered. _This is bad._

"You sure have a mouth, Yukihira, huh? Guess you're not that innocent after all," Luna hissed before looking at the back, towards her goons. "Well, let's see whose boss here. Girls!" she called. Almost immediately, the girls behind her grabbed something from their backs before pulling it. It turned out to be… baseball bats.

_Oh no! _Mikan thought. Luna continued smirking. Before the three could even move, Mikan shove past them and ran. "Get her," she heard Luna commanded.

_My queen, mom, I'm sorry for being a scaredy-cat. I I just can't be strong, not now, not here when you're away. Please, someone help me! _She mentally thought, hoping her knight and shining armor would surprisingly pop in front and save her from the three evil witches.

She continued running, turning here and there. The school was already quiet, not a single student or teacher could be seen as the sun vividly sets from the sky. Not accustomed from too much running, her pace slowed down until someone harshly pulled her by the arm. From the impact, her butt immediately collided with the cold floor. And standing in front of her were the three witches, each holding a bat in hand.

"Oh, look at that Yukihira, you lost. It's game over. Now, allow us to teach you a lesson, shall we?" Luna started.

"Lesson one, never talk back and know your place, commoner!" she continued as the blond girl hit her hard near the mouth. From the impact, her face turned to the side. Thankfully, her eyes were spared but her nose starts to awfully bleed. A bruise suddenly formed by her fair chin.

"Lesson two, you should've never run away," she uttered as the other girl horizontally smashed her legs. Her left foot received the most impact, her right less thought it still hurt as hell. She yelled, unable to finally tolerate the pain.

"Lesson three, you should've never acted bitchy and innocent in front of everyone," she stated as she prepared herself to hit once again her fair face when…

"What do you think you're doing, huh?" a deep voice said from behind.

The three girls stopped what they were doing, Luna's bat hung mid-air, mortified to even move upon hearing that voice. And slowly, they turned behind to see a very angry… Hotaru Imai.

"Imai-san, what a pleasant surprise," the brown-haired girl first said while throwing her bat away.

"Y Yeah," the blond followed while doing the same thing as the brown-haired girl did. She threw her bat. Luna was still left speechless.

"Do you know it's wrong to hurt a defenseless girl?" she asked as she gave each girl a death glare. After seeing their idiotic state, she smirked. "One versus three? That doesn't sound like a fair fight, does it?" The two shook their heads. "Do you mind if I join?" she asked. The three's eyes widen.

"Well, you see Hotaru, we were just about to go," the two reasoned out immediately for the words of their leader seems to be suspended inside her mouth. Hotaru looked down, an evil smirk in her lips. The two girls laughed uneasily and were about to run when Hotaru suddenly turned her head up with glares that could kill. Brows crossed.

"I'm not yet done, idiot!" she hissed as a gigantic gun surprisingly appeared out of nowhere and into her hands. She positioned it towards the trio before making a clicking sound. Instantly, the gun let out a very huge round bullet which was directly aimed towards the three. Out of fear, they ran. Still, the bullet was still as quick as lightning that it caught up to their backs. Soon, they were already flying, their backs on the bullet's surface as they continued advancing towards the concrete walls. "This is… going to hurt," Luna commented. Her goons nodded as they all three slowly closed their eyes. In a splitting second, they were smashed on the walls, creating a very big mark in it with their bodies and a globular shape. Because of the impact, the round bullet rolled down on the floor, the three remained suspended on the wall. And as they later fell down, each received injuries ten times as much as what Mikan received from them. "Ouch," one said out of the blue.

Meanwhile, while the girls were still unconscious, Hotaru let out a victory smile as she blew the smoke emitted by the gun. She, then, looked inside her pocket before pulling out a remote control. She clicked something and out of the blue, an electronic giraffe appeared. She went to Mikan and placed her on top of the gadget before climbing up herself as well. After settling, she clicked another button and the giraffe started moving. Amidst the transportation, Mikan groaned as she tried to say "Thank you Hotaru" to her. She balled her fist as she remembered what they did to her back then. "Be quiet, idiot, rest!" she replied. Mikan smiled before everything around her turned black.

NOTE: I'm sorry I was only thinking about myself. I admit I was about to abandon my stories until pink-herons, I bet you know her, told me not to. Well, I want to take this opportunity to thank her, my friend. Please review and thank you to those who did and those who supported this fiction. Anyway, did you think that it'll be Natsume who'll save her? Teehee. By the way, I know I was just exaggerating with the humongous round bullet thing but you get what I mean, but for me, still, it was hilarious. Luna and her goons deserved it anyway, maybe much greater than that. Please review.

**Lyrics used from the song: **The Show by Lenka


	6. Verse six

**SUMMARY:** Wanting to break free from the castle walls that imprisoned her, she created a genius plan to escape. A princess reported missing for how many days/months. She was actually taking comfort on the neighbouring country. There she met a hot leader of a famous boy band who actually hid something blue within his blood. Will love blossom between them? What will happen to the man to whom she was engaged into? Will she show the other side of her which has been unknown to others?

ROYALTY MUSIC

VERSE SIX

"We gonna party like, party like it's the end of the world"

-Jay Sean feat Nicki Minaj-

**GENERAL**

The next day, Mikan woke up with a major headache. She woke up because the sun majestically hit her irritated orbs. Fluttering her brown eyes open, she turned her head left and right to observe the room she was currently staying. Unlike the usual, she didn't wake up in her own humble room. The room she's now in has violet walls, violet sheets, violet pillows, everything violet, obviously not her room. She turned to her right where a clock was resting on a small table just beside her. The clock read fifteen minutes before eight. _So early! _She complained as she raised the purple blanket up to cover her face.

Yet how hard she tried to close her eyes shut, she couldn't sleep back. So, she decided to do the opposite, get up. She tried to move her legs but it ached even upon a small lift. Nonetheless, she kept on trying until her face was already filled with heavy sweats. She winced in pain before finally surrendering. Panting hard, she harshly laid back on the bed as she closed both her eyes.

Finally remembering everything that happened yesterday afternoon, both agony and gratitude was etched in her face. Now that she noticed, because of the attack she received yesterday, her entire body, mostly her face, was covered with bandages. There was a splint placed on her left leg. She sighs. How did she become like this again? How did her life turn out to be like this? Oh, right! It's because she was the runaway princess, almost like the runaway bride. Due to her reckless imprudence and over-desire for freedom, it resulted into this. But, seriously, why? Is it really a mistake to desire for freedom? Not to mention, befriend her partner? She sighs the second time. Unknowingly, a tear seeped out of her hazy eyes.

Minutes later, there was a loud knock from the door. Swiftly, she wiped the tears away before granting whoever the person is her permission to come in. After, the door creek open and close and the person slowly came beside her. She was expecting for Hotaru and if so it will be really her, she could've had the chance to say thank you to her more decently. But no, it wasn't her. The person sitting beside her was the person she least expected to come and thus, making her shock.

"Natsume, what are you doing here? I thought you have school," she said. The boy shrugged.

"Imai called me. She said I was the sole reason you got in this condition, well, more like part of the big reason," he answered her with a nonchalant voice. Mikan didn't say a single word anymore as she flipped her head to the other side. She didn't even know why Hotaru asked that man to come see her. More or less, she also doesn't want Natsume to blame himself of what happened to her yesterday. Truth be told, she thought those three witches just have a major deficiency in their brains. They're naïve witches after all. Still, regarding his coming, Mikan had a hunch that Hotaru asked him purposefully. The reason? She doesn't know.

"So, you're still coming to the party tonight?" he asked out of the blue, making her flipped towards his direction once again. Honestly, if he didn't remind her, she would've forgotten all about it. That was also one of the least problems or things she had written in her to-do list. So, saying what she really had in mind, she shrugged.

Moment of awkwardness ruled between the two. Mikan was sighing as she looked at the ceiling. Seriously, since she came to this country, all she does was stare at the ceiling during her spare time until it finally became a habit of hers. Meanwhile, Natsume was just comfortably sitting in the chair beside the bed, reading his favourite manga but taking few stolen glances on her lying figure once in a while.

"Aren't you going to go now?" she asked all of a sudden. When he didn't reply, she felt regretful why she'd say that. Here she was, lying miserably in a bed and all the person was doing was to at least lighten up the boring atmosphere, making her feel she's not alone. Yet here again she is, trying to drive him away. She was about to take back her words when he suddenly shut his manga close, stood up and walked away. As he was about to open the door and step outside, she called him.

"You're not going to really leave Natsume, do you?" she asked quite desperately.

"That's what you want, isn't it?" he answered her, his voice cold and distant. She bowed her head low, obviously hurt by the tone of his voice. Still, she couldn't blame him.

"I'll just go and attend school, idiot! Now stop bawling, you look like a stupid three-year old kid," he continued. Mikan seemed to forget her sorry for this lad that she turned her head up and showed a scowl on her face, apparently pissed by his words. He smirked as he finally stepped outside. He waved his hands without even looking at her and shut the door close but not before he said something that made her more annoyed.

"See you later, polka!" he said.

"PERVERT!" she yelled as she threw a pillow towards the closed door.

She tried calming herself. When she finally did, faced down, she beamed to no one in particular. "Thank you, Natsume," she said thankfully under her breath before looking towards the closed door, "for making me feel alive once again."

FAST FORWARD…

When the clock, beside her, struck twelve, signifying lunch, there was another loud knock from the door. Carefully without moving her legs or jerking her arms, she tried to sit. Now successful in her attempt, on a sitting position, she made a sound that means the person may come in. From the unexpected visitor she had this early morning, she was about to expect the unexpected when the door flew wide open and a certain raven-haired girl came standing by the doorway. She smiled. _Hotaru._

"Hotaru, thank…" Hotaru cut her midway.

"Save your gratitude and excuses. Right now, eat this," she said while giving her a red pill and water in hand. Mikan gave her a questioning look. Of course, she's not just going to get that pill and swallow it. She's not that stupid you know. Who knows what that pill is for? She demanded an explanation.

As Hotaru saw her confused face, she rolled her eyes as she sigh. "This is effectively safe for unfilled stomachs. It boosts energy. If you drink this, you would feel as if everything that happened yesterday afternoon never happened," she explained. Mikan only mouthed an Oh as she took both the pill and the glass of water. But before she could even swallow it, she turned to look at her again.

"For what do I need this for?" she asked.

"You're going to attend the party this afternoon. Therefore, you need it," she answered, clearly irritated of her extreme questioning.

"But I seriously don't have plans for this afternoon party," Mikan honestly replied the raven-haired girl.

"You're going to attend whether you liked it or not. Besides, I also don't want to keep on serving you here and there nor want to keep on instructing the personnel here and there just because you're disabled," she reasoned out. Mikan merely shrugged before finally taking the pill. After, she drank the whole glass of water.

At first, there was nothing special about it. She was about to doubt its ability until she felt a sudden jerk from the insides of her stomach. Then, she felt nothing. To test it, she moved her legs and it didn't hurt anymore. She tried her hands, nothing hurts. She touched her chin, she couldn't feel any pain. Wait, is she really healing? Or did she become paralyzed?

"Hotaru…"

"If you won't believe it, go look at the mirror," Hotaru said. She nodded and followed her advice. She got up and head towards the mirror, leaving the bandages scattered on the floor. As she looked at herself, indeed Hotaru was right. Looking closely, she clearly saw how her wounds disappear. Now, that was the question… how? What's in that pill that when you swallow it, you'll see yourself like a superhero or something, like someone with the healing or regenerating abilities? So, without a second, she turned to her. She wasn't even about to voice her query when she answered her.

"I'm a genius, what can you say? That pill you swallowed was just one of the advance medicines after my recent discoveries in plants though the thing I gave you was just for an experimental set-up. I guessed it worked after all." She shrugged.

"Huh?" Mikan questioned, "Experimental set-up? So, you mean when you gave me that, you still weren't sure what it could do?"

"More or less, yes," she answered straight-forwardly. Mikan pouted, completely agitated.

"So, because of the miraculous pill I gave you, your debt will be doubled. Oh, by the way, the dress and make-up for the party was already prepared in your room. So, that means you now owe me four times as much," she continued in a completely emotionless state. Mikan's eyes and jaw hung wide open. She couldn't believe it. Anyway, she didn't ask her to do all those things right? She just made it out of her own will and now, she's indebted to her? To think she was even used as an experimental set-up! God, if her mom knew about this, she would be dead by now. _A princess never owes anyone anything._ She sighed as she turned and take her leave.

She was about to open the door and head out when Hotaru called her. "Oi, your trashes!" she reminded. Mikan silently grumbled before heading back and picking up the scattered bandages. She placed them on a plastic bag Hotaru handed her. After picking everything, still clutching the plastic bag with the used bandages thrown inside, she finally took her leave and slammed the door shut.

"Stupid!" she cursed on the other side as she mutely walked back to her room.

Contemplating everything that happened, now that she thought about it, Hotaru was acting strangely these days. First, she allowed her to stay in her extravagant inn and decided to keep her tiny little secret. Though with conditions, still, at least she surprisingly agreed and kept her mouth shut. That was a good thing, right? Second, she kept on helping her even if she doesn't ask her to. Third, what's with Natsume visiting? Fourth, why does she badly want to make her attend the party? Something's not right because she's definitely planning onto something. The thing is… what? Mikan sighs for the fifth time as she rubbed her aching head.

When she reached her room, she searched for the keys Hotaru secretly slipped inside her skirt's pockets. With the key in hand, she slipped it onto the tiny hole before turning the knob. Upon opening the door, she was instantly greeted by the so-called dress Hotaru mentioned moments ago. It was neatly laid on the bed. Looking at it again and again and again and again and again and again, "*hit," she finally cursed.

After seeing her outfit, Mikan marched back to Hotaru's room to find it… empty. She cursed more under her breath. She was about to leave and think of not attending anymore when a folded paper was flown onto the floor, towards her direction. Confused, she bent down to go grab the paper. When it was already in her grip, she starts opening it. It says.

_

* * *

Idiot,_

_Don't ever think of not attending. If I found out you did exactly as that, your debt will be another four times as much thus, eight times as much. And it's not simply 8x but x raised to 8, got that? I know you only brought little amount of money with you so better reconsider. If I were you, I would start preparing right now instead of growling and looking at the clock. Nonoko and Anna will arrive by five this afternoon. You only got about three hours and forty-five minutes left to prepare._

_Hotaru_

* * *

Mikan growled. _How did she know both Nonoko and Anna will be the ones to pick her up? _She snarled. She then went near the table beside the bed to check the time. It read 1:15 pm, exactly three hours and forty-five minutes before five. She scowled. She crumpled the paper and threw it at Hotaru's personal trash can. Still with the dress in hand, she sat back on Hotaru's violet sheets to arrange her thoughts. Hotaru was definitely right when she said Mikan only brought with her less amount of money. She can't possibly run back to the palace now can she? Also planning to stay in that place for a few more months, having to waste all her money for just a month… sighing, she finally stood up and head towards her room. Guess she has no choice, does she?

FAST FORWARD…

At exactly five in the afternoon, as said by Hotaru, there was a knock by her door. She turned it open to see a gorgeous Nonoko and a cute Anna by the door. She smiled at them as they smiled back. "Mikan-chan, you look gorgeous," Anna complemented, earning a blush from the brunette.

Nonoko was wearing a blue dress with layered skirt that elegantly hung above her knees. A frilly big black belt wrapped around her waist. She let her hair freely flow on her back. She wore light make-up, though light yet she still looked as stunning as ever. She paired it up with her two-inched silvery blue stilettos. To complement her dress and sandals, she wore a silver necklace with a big blue 'Nonoko' pendant and a blue charm bracelet.

Anna, on the other hand, wore a simple pink tube dress still with layered skirt that hung inches above the knees. Similarly to Nonoko, she let her curly pink hair flow on her back. Yet unlike her twin sister, Anna simply wore an elegant silvery pink gladiator flats. She complemented it with light pink make-up, a necklace and few more bracelets by her right arm.

Meanwhile, Mikan wore the Bebe sequin striped party silver dress Hotaru brought for her. It hung more or less mid-thighs which were definitely out of her style. She's used to wearing dresses, yes, but long ones and not the ones that hang mid-thighs or inches above the knees. Anyway, like the two, she let her auburn hair flow freely on her back. She paired her outfit with her eight-inched glittering silver gladiator stilettos. She wore light simple make-up and put on some white gold chandelier earrings and the silver charm bracelet the queen gave her when she was very young, the queen explained it was an ancestral treasure. So, overall, Mikan looked both hot and gorgeous. For sure, the guys will have a major nosebleed when they see her. _(For Mikan's outfit, please follow this URL if you want to see it: __)_

Feeling satisfied with her looks, Mikan locked the door of her room before joining the two. Since her room was on the first floor, it was easy for them to travel here and there. They went outside, to the inn's VIP parking lot to look for Anna's red sports car. When they spotted it, they went inside with Mikan on the back seat. Anna revved the engine to life and away they went.

"Party, here we come!" Anna and Nonoko yelled in unison while raising both hands in the air. "Woooh!" Mikan could only watch them in amusement.

Note: To those who noticed, CHAPTER REPOSTED! I want to thank everyone for understanding and for your continuous support! Sorry for the curses and for the fact that I always right those annoying FAST FORWARD things. If you dislike it, just send me a review, message, whatever. I also know you got a lot of questions in mind. Whatever these questions are, it will slowly be answered later. Still, you're free to ask those questions in the review button or PM so I would also know what you have in mind. Maybe you have some other questions I failed to notice. I wished you all could be patient. Please review. Tell me if my chapters are too long. Should I shorten it? It's supposedly much longer than this but I decided to cut it short anyway. Or do you want it to be much shorter the next? Thank you.

**Lyrics used from the song: **2012 by Jay Sean feat Nicki Minaj


	7. Verse seven

**SUMMARY:** Wanting to break free from the castle walls that imprisoned her, she created a genius plan to escape. A princess reported missing for how many days/months. She was actually taking comfort on the neighbouring country. There she met a hot leader of a famous boy band who actually hid something blue within his blood. Will love blossom between them? What will happen to the man to whom she was engaged into? Will she show the other side of her which has been unknown to others?

ROYALTY MUSIC

VERSE SEVEN

"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer"

-Boys like Girls-

**GENERAL**

Lights dimming. Music blowing. Hips swaying. People drinking. These were the things that momentarily froze the moment Mikan Yukihira stepped inside the room. All eyes were on her. Well, what do you expect? She is really gorgeous –naturally both inside and out. Yet upon that statement, people used to stare at her which made her more and more insecure. She sweat dropped. Boys were looking at her with pure lust, not to mention some were heavily drunk. Meanwhile, girls looked at her with pure hatred, especially the ones that were included in her witch list. She gulped the surprisingly big lump on her throat as she stopped in her tracks. Nonoko and Anna, on the other hand, decided to grab and squeeze both her arms to assure her they were there _with her._ Mikan smiled upon the little comfort they both offered.

"Umm, why don't we go find a table?" Anna offered as she chuckled nervously. The people, more like their classmate's eyes towards the brunette were unfaltering. Both Nonoko and Mikan agreed with no hesitation. So, they scanned the room, trying not to notice the lustful and glaring eyes of their classmates. After minutes of scanning, finally, Nonoko found the perfect spot by the corner.

"There!" she yelled though just enough so that only the two could hear her as she pointed the spot she thought was right. Both Mikan and Nonoko followed her pointing finger. When they already get where she was pointing, they gave her their approval. Anna beamed before each grabbing their hands and pulling them towards the corner. Little by little, thankfully, the people resumed to their normal selves though some still managed a secret glance towards the brunette.

They continued advancing towards the table, now perfectly aware that the others were back to their usual selves. They sighed in relief.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the 8itch and her stupid mutts," an evil voice spoke from their backs. Upon the voice, the three of them turned towards it in unison.

Mikan sigh in complete anger and annoyance. Behind her was Luna once again, still with heavy make-up. Wait, much heavier make-up. Guess she's miserably trying to cover the bruises in her face yet also miserably failed to do so. Despite the blush-ons, a perfect contusion was still seen in both her cheeks. If you examined her more closely, bandages also filled her body, a few on her arms and mostly on her legs. She also had a left black-eye but it's not that obvious, taking account that she also put some heavy mascara on her right just so to erase the obviousness in her left. The same goes with her two other goons by the way, the blond and the brown-haired girl.

"Guess you're really that desperate to attend the party, huh? Tell me, how many make-ups you used to cover yours?" she asked mockingly. Mikan sneered. She was about to retort when Nonoko beat her to it.

"Just so you know, 8itch, Mikan never uses make-ups to enhance her physical appearance unlike you who now looks like a circus clown," her friend answered back loudly, gaining the people's stares once again. Her classmates, who looked immediately, turned their attention to Luna, who was now fuming in complete anger.

Still, Nonoko was right. She does look like a heavily injured seductive circus clown. I mean, she was wearing an almost see through tank top, mini skirt, heavy make-up yet her whole body is filled with bandages. How would you try to imagine that? Still, you can't actually blame her. Everyone knows she only wanted some attention. And since she wanted it that bad, people finally did recognize her. They turned to look at her before they all started… laughing. More or less, at least she gets what she wants, right? Attention.

"What are you laughing at?" she furiously yelled, pertaining to the laughing mob. They all just shrugged, their pranks never subsiding.

"Oh, you forgot to cover your red nose! So look like a clown," Anna last said before turning around and pulling her friends once again. Their classmates' laugh grew louder and louder. Some cannot restrain themselves pointing at her while rolling on the ground. Luna fumed before screaming and crookedly stomping towards the exit. "You'll pay for all this, Mikan!" she yelled.

Meanwhile, "God, I can't believe her," Nonoko uttered. They were already sitting on the round table by the corner. Anna nodded.

"What actually happened to her, Mikan?" Anna questioned. Mikan shrugged. She was being honest. To think of it, she really did not know what happened to them. All she remembered was that she was beaten mercilessly by the three yesterday afternoon before Hotaru came. Maybe what happened to them right now has something to do with the coming of Hotaru? She shrugged once again.

"Anyway, why don't we go grab some drink?" Nonoko said, trying to ease the awkward tension. She raised her hands, gaining the bartender's attention.

"What would you want to order, Mikan?" she asked her. Mikan shook her head.

"Sorry but I don't drink!"

"What?" they both yelled in unison. Poor Mikan has no choice but to cover her ears.

"Come on, you've got to be kidding, right?" Anna asked. Mikan again shook her head, catching her friends off guard.

"O-kay! So, let me order for you," Nonoko said, finally recovering from the shock. Mikan was about to decline when Anna told her to just let her be OR ELSE. _God, are people here used to blackmail other people?_

Finally getting their orders, the bartender excused himself. The three were now left alone on the table. Minutes later, the music was lowered down as the people stopped dancing and started clapping. Lights were now fixed on the stage which Mikan failed to notice before.

Out of the stage, a certain raven-haired lad appears together with three more blond guys. She raised her right brow as she narrowed her gaze up front.

"Wait, isn't that…" she asked, pointing towards the stage. Anna, who was the first to notice her question, merely nodded at her.

"You don't know? Natsume is the lead vocalist of the famous boy band, Crimson Flame, here in the country," she answered. Mikan simply mouthed an Oh as she turned to face the raven-haired lad in front.

Natsume was checking his guitar and the microphone when he felt someone staring at him. He looked ahead, trying to find the person until he spotted her on the table by the corner. He smirked as he saw her looked away.

"Natsume," Kitsuneme, the one in charge for the bass guitar called his best friend, their leader. Natsume turned to look at him before checking the rest. Koko was already positioned by his drum set. Yuu was already prepared with his organ and effects set. Without further ado, "Let's go," he instructed as the rest nodded.

Koko started by striking both drum sticks together three times. Then, the rest followed. The two started strumming. Meanwhile, Yuu, not having the opportunity to play the organ, merely tried to work on with the song's effects. Natsume started singing. In no time, everyone started cheering, singing with them as the girls started drooling and yelling.

"Natsume-sama!"

After the intro, Natsume let go of his guitar, letting it freely hang around him, placing his trust on both Kitsu and Yuu as he grabbed the microphone with both hands. He slowly closed his eyes before unhurriedly opening them once again. Girls squealed louder at this feat. Little did they know, as his eyes opened, his gaze were only transfixed on a certain brunette by the corner. Thankfully, even with him not strumming, everything went on smoothly, courtesy to Yuu.

Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye

And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated

I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along

Being sulked up in the song, the trio didn't notice their drinks being served. They kept on looking forward. Meanwhile, Mikan was awed by Natsume's voice, not to mention his tantalizing crimson orbs that seem to magnetize her entire being, her eyes glued only to his.

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Both Natsume and Mikan couldn't stop staring at each other until Nonoko finally noticed them. She cleared her throat. Nothing. She cleared it again, much louder, finally gaining both Anna and her attention. "What?" they both asked her in unison. Nonoko just shrugged. "Our drinks are served," she reasoned out. Both Anna and Mikan looked at the table, indeed she was right. So, they grabbed their drinks and started sipping.

So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that

Natsume, on the other hand, didn't fail to notice that the blue-haired girl finally observed their certain connection. His eyes were still fixed in her direction as he saw her, with the other pink girl, turn to look at the blue's direction. The blue-haired girl said something to them that made her look at the table and grab her drink. Because of it, a smile slowly and secretly slipped out of his lips. _Not a bad tactic._

I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

After, though with a dizzy head, Mikan turned to look at the stage to see a staring Natsume. _Geez! Natsume can be a full stalker! _In no time, Mikan and Natsume were back into staring each other, sulked into the world they only unknowingly knew.

So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away [3x]  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away [4x]

I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption...

"So, that's Crimson Flame with their number one hit single Vindicated. They'll be back after a short break. So, back to partying everyone," the DJ, Tono, said as the band members descended the stage which were instantly greeted by a mob of hungry-looking fan girls. The boys gulped as they tried to get away.

Note: I'm sorry I wasn't able to follow your reviews. I was hurrying in updating each chapter. Anyway, I'll try my best to check and edit it if I got time. Hope you liked the song I chose. I'm really a fan of Dashboard Confessional though not that big. Thank you for your reviews. I didn't expect to have this many. I'm really grateful. It boosts my inspiration and confidence. If ever, **please keep up your reviews. Thank you.**

**Poll request: Please look at my profile and vote. Voting ends when I complete this fiction. It's for my next story. Thank you once again.**

**Lyrics used from the song: **Thunder by Boys like Girls

**Other songs used: **Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional


End file.
